


Friends: Reunited

by orphan_account



Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), BAMF Peter Parker, Character Death, F/M, Feelings Realization, Mentor to Friend to Lover, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 5 Years later, the vanished have returned and 2 spiders reunite on the battlefield.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Mentor, Friend to Lover (MCU SpiderWidow Journey) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748410
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Friends: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peggysous4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysous4life/gifts).



On the battlefield of the destroyed Avengers compound Natasha was using her staff to fight, Bruce had just returned everyone by using the Infinity stones and snapping his fingers, she had yet so see Peter but so far she hadn’t seen him in the midst of the battle, jamming her staff into an aliens face Natasha yanked it out and span around before hitting another one coming up behind her.

A bigger one was coming her way, readying her staff Natasha went to attack when without warning the alien was yanked back before being crushed under the boot of Ant Man, as the giant Ant Man walked away Natasha looked at the alien that had just been crushed and she smiled when her eyes landed on the webbing that had yanked him back.

Looking towards where the webbing came from Natasha’s eyes landed on a man silhouetted against the sun behind him, leaping from the debris he is standing on his mask vanished revealing Peter’s beaming face, Natasha’s heart lept and she launched herself at him, wrapping Peter in her arms she held him tight as Peter held onto her tight.

Looking up at the sky Natasha smiled as a lone tear ran down her cheek, whispering ‘Thank you Clint’ as her mind went back to Vormir.

_ Flashback: _

_ Natasha sat there with her thoughts as Clint waved to the floating red faced hooded man “How do we know he’s telling the truth?” Clint asked as he looked at her. _

_ “He is” Natasha answered as she looked at nothing in particular as she gazed ahead, one of them had to die for one to get the soul stone. _

_ “Why, because he knew the name of your father?” Clint asked as he looked at her. _

_ “I didn’t” Natasha replied as she sat there “Thanos brought his daughter here, he came back with the stone… and she didn’t” she said. _

_ Clint looked at Natasha before looking at the edge “Then we both know what has to happen” he said. _

_ Natasha looked at him and smiled “I think we do” she looked at him and took his hand. _

_ They stood there for a moment before his smile faded “We’re meaning different people, aren’t we?” he asked. _

_ Natasha smiled as she nodded her head “You have a family Clint, let me do this” she pleaded. _

_ “Natasha, you know what I’ve done, what I became” Clint whispered, “And what about Peter?” he asked. _

_ “He’s why I am doing this” Natasha admitted “Getting that stone, will help us get him and your family back” she said. _

_ “Nat…” Clint went to argue. _

_ “Peter will be better off without me” Natasha said “Clint… I’ve never felt this way for anyone before” she said. _

_ Clint smiled “It’s how I feel about my wife” he commented. _

_ Natasha looked at their hands “Tell Peter I love him” she smiled “And tell him that I’m sorry” she turned and went to make the run but Clint gripped her wrist tight and threw her to the ground, aiming an arrow at her Clint stood there “Tell him yourself, be happy Nat and look after my family” Clint turned and made the run towards the edge. _

_ Aiming her widow bite Natasha fired, shooting him in the pack shocking him and sending him to the ground, rolling over onto his back he watched Natasha run towards the edge, breaking it off Clint charge and knocked her to the side before he smiled at her “Goodbye Nat” he said before diving off the edge. _

_ Natasha watched him dive off the edge, she grabbed her grapple line but found it was gone, looking at the edge Natasha let her tears fall as Clint fell to his death holding her grapple line in his hand, he knew her far too well. _

_ When Natasha regained consciousness, she had the soul stone in her hand. _

_ Looking at the sun Natasha let her tears fall, grieving for her best friend _

Flashback over:

Natasha held onto Peter tight, Peter pulled back and looked at Natasha “What’s happened?” he asked as he looked into her eyes, shaking her head Natasha wrapped her arms around him tight, Peter knew her far too well and this wasn’t the right time for catch up, not in the middle of a battlefield, Peter pulled back and nodded his head before turning and running off with metal spider legs coming out the back of his suit, Natasha smiled before she went back to fighting again.

The battle raged on as Carol took down the Titan’s ship, Thanos chased the gauntlet which was now in the hands of Black Panther, then to Peter who then passed it on to Carol but refused to sit out the rest of the battle so using Natasha’s training Peter threw himself back into the battle, Natasha was working with Carol and the other’s to cover Carol who had the gauntlet but Thanos destroyed the only time machine they had left.

Thor, Captain America and Iron Man all tackled the mad titan but the titan managed to stop the 3 of them before he slipped the gauntlet on, landing on the ground Peter grabbed the hammer that Captain America was using and the threw it hard, Thanos grunted as the hammer slammed into him and knocked him onto his back.

Returning to his feet Thanos turned to Peter only to grunt as Peter charged in and his fist collided with Thanos’s face, stumbling back Thanos and Peter engaged in a small fight as Peter grabbed the hammer and span it around before slamming the hammer into Thanos’s face before raising the hammer to the sky and lightning came down and struck it, thrusting the hammer out lightning exploded from it.

Staggering back Thanos was unprepared for the unrelenting assault of Peter Parker, grabbing Peter’s wrist though Thanos slammed his boot into Peter’s chest and knocked the teenager back, Iron Man launched in and grabbed the gauntlet and after a brief struggle Thanos managed to knock Tony back.

“As I told you… I am… Inevitable” Thanos said as he turned his head to Tony and snapped his fingers.

Looking at the gauntlet he saw the stones were missing and instead they were on Tony’s hand.

“And I… am… Iron Man” Tony said before snapping his fingers and the world exploded in a bright light.

And was how it ended, Thanos and his army turning to ash and Tony died.

Aftermath:

Peter stood beside Natasha and his Aunt May as they watched Pepper and Morgan on the wooden dock, Natasha looked at Peter with a smiled as she took his hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at her Peter allowed a small tear to run down his cheek, Tony had been a father figure to him and now he was gone, everyone Peter looked up to was gone beside his Aunt May and Natasha.

Natasha admitted that Clint died on Vormir but she didn’t tell him that she had originally tried to jump, Peter had gone with her earlier when she had went to see Clint’s family, waiting outside Peter waited as Natasha stepped outside, giving Clint’s wife a moment alone to break the news to the kids.

Peter took Natasha’s hand and he leaned his head on her shoulder and Natasha smiled, kissing him on the forehead Natasha sat with him as the sun set on the horizon, looking at Peter; Natasha’s mind went back to her final conversation with Clint before they had gone to Vormir.

_ Flashback: _

_ Getting into her suit Natasha grabbed her widow bites and her baton’s before she picked up the picture of Peter and her together on his 17th birthday, there was a knock on the door pulling Natasha from her memory and she looked at Clint who was standing there “Hey, you okay?” he asked as he motioned to the picture, he knew how much Peter had meant to her. _

_ Smiling Natasha nodded “I just… really miss him” she said “And now, we actually have a shot to bring him home” she said. _

_ Clint just smiled as he stood there leaning against the doorframe “You love him, don’t you?” he asked. _

_ Natasha looked at him “What, now” she replied as if horrified by the idea “He’s my friend… my partner” she said. _

_ Shaking his head Clint just chuckled “No, what you and I have is a friendship, what you and the team has is a partnership” he said “You can’t go one day without talking about Peter, only last night whilst Tony was building the time machine, you sat there for 3 hours talking about Peter and how he would have loved to help building the time machine. _

_ Natasha shrugged “So, Peter’s a nerd… of course he would love it” she argued. _

_ “Nat when you came to visit me, you would constantly talk about Peter” Clint commented “During dinner you would talk about what crazy thing Peter had done, when you came over to visit 2 years ago and you got the call from Tony that Peter had taken on that vulture guy and brought down a plane whilst he was still on it, you freaked out” _

_ “Because he was 15 years old” Natasha argued. _

_ “Nat, you refused to go to bed or return to Wakanda until you heard from Peter so you could see with your own eyes that he was safe” Clint reminded her. _

_ Natasha said there for a moment before her eyes widened as she looked at Clint who simply smiled and turned and walked away. _

_ Natasha realized, she’s in love with Peter. _

_ “Oh fuck!” _

Flashback end:

Natasha looked to Peter and then looked to the horizon and mouthed one last thank you to Tony and to Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
